One Moment
by PhoenixSong2013
Summary: Neither Ron nor Hermione knew just how powerful a moment could be, and in that moment shared between them, something beautiful could be shared between them, something more than just that moment could ever be. Songfic.


In one moment, so many things could happen. Many things could happen at once, but then it could all fall apart within a few, long moments later. No one could really, truly, precisely predict the outcome. No one could really, truly, precisely predict the future and how many agonising moments were waiting for them at the end of that road. Other times, things could happen separately, slowly, in many moments, all drawn together perfectly to create something that was considerably more than what one could have bargained for.

_Just wait, darling, we'll get there_

_We'll get there someday_

_And when we get there, darling_

_God forbid to tear us any way_

_Put your hand in mine_

_And say, "Goodbye," to_

_The lonely road's ahead_

_But know, know, that somehow_

_We'll get there, side by side_

In that beautiful moment, Hermione Granger had thrown herself forward into the waiting arms of Ronald Weasley and kissed him hard. After another, long, tentative, slow moment, Ron had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to bring her closer, his lips soft and warm against her own. In the next moment, the Basilisk fangs they had both been holding had tumbled out of their arms and crashed to the floor, their lips still pressed together and their arms wrapped tightly around the other.

_But at the end of this road_

_There'll be no end to the pathways ahead_

_And that's OK, 'cause I have you_

_To get me through the day_

_And that's OK _

In another moment, Harry Potter had taken both armfuls of fangs and was moving silently away, appreciating how long it had taken them to get to that one moment. It was beautiful, wonderful, how seven years could fly by so fast and yet so slowly, agonisingly slowly, until that moment. Of course, he and many others had known just how they felt about each other, how they had pined after the other for years before gathering the courage to kiss the other.

_I'll never forget you_

_And your soft, soft smile_

_On the road ahead_

_The sun rising on the horizon_

_The sparkle in your eyes_

_As we get there, get there_

_Darling, I love you_

_We'll get there, get there_

_We'll get there someday_

_Together_

The next moment, Ron was grabbing the back of her head and running his hands through her soft curls, pulling her closer and closer until she was as close as she could be. Hermione was wrapping her left leg around his right and pushing herself closer, grabbing onto his shoulders and pressing her lips to his more fiercely, more passionately than before. And in the next moment, both of them were pulling back, smiling softly at the other as the tips of Ron's ears flamed red and Hermione's cheeks were heavily flushed, but both were nonetheless smiling.

"I love you," Ron had said in the next moment, startling all three of them. Harry had dropped the Basilisk fangs and they had clattered to the ground, Ron had blushed fiercely and rubbed the back of his neck, opening his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off with another kiss, propelling herself forward and into his arms once more.

In the next moment, as they pulled away for a second time, Hermione took his face in both hands and looked at him, her lips bruised and her hair matted, but neither seemed to care about that much. "I love you, too, you barmy idiot," she whispered, and he grinned and pulled her close, smashing his mouth down back to hers. She had run her hands through his hair once more and he had grabbed her by the hips and dragged her to his chest, their bodies pressed together as close as they could get to the other.

_But at the end of this road_

_There'll be no end to the pathways ahead_

_And that's OK, 'cause I have you_

_To get me through the day_

_And that's OK_

And then Hermione had pulled back, turned around, and beamed at Harry, her chest heaving. "Let's go kill Voldemort," she said determinedly, taking the fangs from his arms and pulling half of them towards her, marching in the opposite direction, her matted hair swinging, full of life once more. Ron watched her leave with a grin on his face before taking the rest of the fangs and jogging after her.

In that moment, when his two best friends had just kissed in the middle of the battlefield when they were supposed to be destroying the world's Dark Lord, Harry found that he didn't care. They had finally woken up and smelt the earth, the earth that might not have been there tomorrow, and they had both - finally - realised just how much the other had meant to them.

It baffled him that so many things could have happened in a few moments. But, hey, he was talking about the life of Harry Potter: things weren't exactly normal.

_But at the end of this road_

_There'll be no end to the pathways ahead_

_And that's OK, 'cause I have you_

_To get me through the day_

_And that's OK_

_Because I love you_

_And that's not ever going to change_

_Your eyes, your hair, your smile_

_You're perfect, darling, and that's fine with me_

_My world is yours, so take my hand_

_And I'll take you to the end of this road_

* * *

_**I thought of this while I sat at the dining room table at eight o'clock in the morning. It was early, I had my cup of tea, and the cat was prancing along my laptop like he owned it. But then the TV played an advert for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I then moved on to think about all the stories I could write about it, when I had finished some of the stories I have going at the moment, and then I thought about all the songs that I could put to that, to create a single, all-timed moment that people loved. So I thought about it, and my attention was drawn by my iPod, to a song I had written two summers ago, and it was perfect.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Lionswing, because she is the most fantastic, wonderful reviewer in the whole story (Maybe When We're Done) and she's also the most persistent, the most dedicated review I have had on that story. She's asked me questions, she's given me plenty of ideas for the story, and also, just so she should know, there's quite a major character I have based on her. Cassandra Godwineson was born when I read her reviews, and now, just so I can reveal it to the whole web, that character is all thanks to her, as well as this story, and that character - plus the story - you can thank her for. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Marlene**_


End file.
